Last Smile
by Yuki-Onna no oujou-sama
Summary: Saat kehidupan Hinata yang hanya menunggu penyakit yang diderita Hinata merengut nyawanya, tanpa disengaja ia bertemu dengan Naruto.


Last Smile

Summary:

Hinata sang gadis yang terkena penyakit 'X' yang diagnose tidak bisa disembuhkan, bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang bernama Naruto.

Story:

-Hinata P.O.V-

Aku memandang kearah jendela yang sedang bertiupan angin sedikit, hari sudah menjelang sore dan banyak anak-anak yang bermain ditaman itu.

Aku masih terus memandang anak-anak yang masih bermain dengan riang gembira bersama teman-temannya.

Aku lalu pun memandang langit yang berwarna oranye kemerahan karena matahari sebentar lagi akan berganti dengan bulan.

'Sampai kapan aku harus disini?'batinku yang masih memandang kearah langit

_Sore kara no futari wa hitasura tawainai_

_Hanashi wo shitsuzuketa garasugoshi ni_

_Fureau koto nakutemo_

_Tashika ni fureatteta yo_

Aku terus melantunkan lagu yang pernah kudengar saat dulu aku masih kecil itu, dan tanpa aku sadari hari yang sudah menjelang sore itu sudah berganti malam.

Aku masih melantunkan lagu itu, dan merasakan angin sejuk dingin malam, dan memandang kearah langit yang sudah ada beberapa bintang yang muncul.

Aku masih saja terus melantunkan lagu itu, entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai lagi ini dan berharap jika aku melantunkan lagu ini aku setidaknya mempunyai semangat untuk berjuang.

"Hinata-sama…"ucap salah satu suster.

"Hari sudah malam, dan angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan anda"ucap suster itu dengan sopan.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Arigatou, Suster"kataku dengan tersenyum.

Lalu Suster itu pun langsung pergi dari ruanganku.

'Kuharap ada seseorang yang bisa membuat hari-hariku menyenangkan…'batinku sebelum menutup jendela kamar.

-Dan diwaktu yang sama-

"apa?! Si Teme kecelakaan?! Terus sekarang dia ada dimana sekarang?"Tanya seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna kuning yang terdengar kaget

Lalu ia pun menaiki motornya dan segera melaju kearah rumah sakit Konoha yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya.

Sesampainya ia disana, ia melihat teman-temannya yang menunggunya

"hy, Naruto!"panggil salah satu temannya yang bernama Kiba

"kok, Si Teme bisa tabrakan, sih?"Tanya pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu

"sebenarnya dia menolong gadis yang berambut pink itu, dan si Sasuke tidak melihat ada mobil yang sedang melaju kencang dan akhirnya dia kena"kata Kiba

"jadi, bagaimana keadaan si Teme itu?"Tanya Naruto

"katanya sih dia cuman patah tulang aja, dan gadis berambut pink itu cuman luka ringan, dan mobil yang menabrak mereka itu tidak tau kemanas"jelas Kiba

"Oh, ya, udah"kata Naruto lalu pergi

"kau mau kemana?"Tanya Kiba melihat Naruto pergi

"aku mau membeli minuman, disini ada Drink Machine, kan?"ujar Naruto

"titip yang kami juga, ya"kata Kiba

Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya tanda mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya

-Naruto P.O.V-

Aku pun berjalan kearah sebuah Drink Machine yang terletak diruang tunggu

Aku pun melangkah maju dan samar-samar aku melihat seorang perempuan berkulit putih mulus dengan rambut panjang idingo-nya

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dengan sedikit cepat agar bisa melihat siapa perempuan yang sedang disana itu

Dan saat aku melihatnya, ia juga melihatku dengan perasaan dan wajah kaget

Kurasa dia kaget melihatku yang tiba-tiba datang dan mendekat kearahnya

Wajahnya sedikit kaget saat melihatku

Aku yang merasa ada suasana canggung pun berpikir untuk membuka pembicaraan

"k-kau pasien disini?"tanyaku yang berbasa-basi

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan

"o-oh…"ujarku lagi

Great! Kayaknya aku memang gak berbakat buat mengajak dia berbicara

Dan sekarang dia malah melihatku dengan tatapan heran begitu!

"kau… menjenguk seseorang?"ujarnya pelan

Aku yang mendengark itu pun mengangguk

"ya, temanku kecelakaan, dan aku diberi tau oleh yang lain, dia ada dirumah sakit ini"ujarku

"apa… temanmu… baik-baik… saja?"Tanya gadis dengan pelan

"y-ya.. katanya dia cuman patah tulang saja"kataku yang agak canggung

"kenapa dia bisa kecelakaan?"tanyanya lagi

"katanya sih, dia menolong orang dan tertabrak mobil"ujarku lagi

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti

Dan aku masih memandang kearah gadis ini

'Gadis ini manis sekali…'pikirku yang melihat gadis berambut indingo ini

Tak lama kemudian, gadis berambut indingo ini melihatku dan ia juga pasti merasa diperhatikan olehku

"m-maaf!"ujarku tanpa sadar

Gadis ini hanya melihatku heran

"kenapa kau minta maaf?"tanyanya heran

"a-aku tanpa sadar sudah memandangmu! Kan tidak sopan pada orang yang belum kita kenal, jadi maafkan aku!"ujarku yang meminta maaf

Gadis ini hanya tersenyum lalu berkata

"kau orangnya jujur, ya"ujarnya disela tawanya

"oh, iya, kau sepertinya mau membeli minuman, silahkan.."ujar gadis itu

"ah.. iya… terima kasih…"ujarku

Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah seperti ini?!

Lalu aku pun memencet tombol minuman dan kumasukkan semua minuman kekantong, lalu aku berniat berpamitan dengan gadis ini

"baiklah, aku harus pergi, sampai nanti"ujarku yang berpamitan

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk dan dia pun pergi meninggalkanku

Lalu aku pun meninggalkan tempat itu juga dan kembali kearah teman-temanku yang sudah menunggu

"lama banget!"ujar Kiba

"sudah mending dibeliin!"ujarku kesal

Sedangkan Kiba hanya cengengesan dan berkata

"Maaf, hanya bercanda, kok"kata Kiba yang tersenyum

"Dasar…"

-Hinata P.O.V-

Setelah aku pergi dari pemuda itu, aku langsung kembali kekamarku dan saat aku sudah sampai didalam ruanganku, kulihat HP-ku bordering dan terdapat E-Mail dari Hanabi dan keluarga tentang keadaanku sekarang.

Aku pun langsung membalas E-mail dari mereka, lalu aku pun mendekat kearah jendela dan membukakan sedikit lalu memandang kearah langit malam.

Lalu tiba-tiba tanpa sadar aku mengingat pemuda tadi.

"aku lupa menanyakan namanya…"gumanku pelan yang baru kudasari bahwa aku belum menanyakan namanya.

Dan terus memandang langit malam yang terdapat bintang yang sangat indah dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat bintang itu.

-Naruto P.O.V-

Setelah kejadian tadi, aku masih terus diruangan Sasuke dan sahabat-sahabatku mulai meledek Sasuke dan menggodanya dengan gadis berambut pink itu.

Tapi entah kenapa aku mengingat gadis yang belum kuketahui namanya

"Kau kenapa melamun, Naruto?"Tanya Kiba yang heran melihatku

"g-gak, kok"kataku sedikit kaget

"hmmm…. Ah! Kau sedang memikirkan seseorang, ya?"goda Kiba

Aku langsung terkejut dan merasakan pipiku sedikit memanas

"k-kata siapa?!"kataku kesal tapi malu ketahuan

"hehehe…. Kau tidak usah berbohong, wajahmu sudah mengatakan kalau kau sedang memikirkan seseorang"kata Kiba yang jelas mengatakan

"tumben kau memikirkan seseorang, Naruto"ujar Sasuke yang menanyakanku

"yah… well…"

"pasti perempuan, ya"kata Kiba langsung

"Kiba…"ujarku dengan nada kesal

Kiba yang mendengar itu pun langsung cengegesan

"memangnya siapa sih perempuan itu?"Tanya Kiba heran

"ya… dia perempuan berambut indingo panjang dan kulitnya putih mulus"kataku yang menjelaskan ciri-ciri perempuan itu.

"ah, kalau dia aku tau"ujar Sasuke

"siapa Sasuke?"Tanyaku kaget

"aku juga kurang tau, sih. Aku cuman dengar dari Itachi, kalau gadis itu pasien disini sudah lama"kata Sasuke

"kau tau namanya?"Tanyaku

"maaf, kalau namanya aku kurang tau, tapi aku dengan dari Itachi kalau ruangannya nomor 356, kau kesana saja dan tanyakan namanya"ujar Sasuke

"nomor 356…"

-Normal P.O.V-

Lalu setelah itu Naruto dkk pun akhirnya pulang

Dan Naruto sedang mengendarain motornya kerumah, sesampainya dirumah ia melihat Jirayai-Jii, Minato dan Kushina dirumah yang menunggunya

"Naruto, kau sudah pulang?"Tanya Kushina saat melihat Naruto

Aku hanya mengangguk dan langsung masuk kedalam dan duduk disofa sebelah Jirayai dan Minato

"lalu bagaimana si Sasuke?"Tanya Minato

"dia cuman patah tulang saja, mungkin 2-3 bulan sembuh"kata Naruto

"lalu kenapa mukamu seperti sedang memikirkan seseorang?"Tanya Jirayai

"kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga, ya. Kau kenapa mukanya seperti itu?"Tanya Minato juga

"gak, cuman…"kata Naruto

"sudahlah, Minato, Jirayai, Naruto kan sudah besar, wajar kan dia sedang memikirkan seseorang"kata Kushina

Minato dan Jirayai pun hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja

'apa aku menjenguknya saja, ya?' batinku

-Keesokannya-

-Hinata P.O.V-

Aku berjalan kearah taman yang sedang sedikit ramai karena banyak anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain.

Aku berjalan-jalan kearah kolam ikan yang berada didekat taman itu, dan juga terdapat bunga-bunga yang berada disana

BRUKK

Tanpa aku sadari ada anak kecil yang menangis karena menabrakku

Aku pun melihat anak kecil itu dan anak kecil itu merasa ketakutan karena menabrakku

Aku pun tersenyum ke anak itu dan mengelus kepalanya

"Onee-Chan, maaf, ya…"ujar anak itu meminta maaf

Aku hanya mengangguk dan anak itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku lalu melihat seorang pemuda yang kemarin kulihat

'itu bukanya pemuda yang kemarin, ya?'batinku yang heran saat melihat pemuda itu

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu hanya tersenyum melihatku

"hy"sapanya dengan ramah

"hy"kataku pelan

Pemuda itu tampak senang aku membalas sapaannya

"kau sedang jalan-jalan?"Tanya pemuda itu

"ya."ujarku cepat

"oh, iya, kalau boleh tau, namamu siapa?"Tanya pemuda itu

Aku bingung antara aku harus memberitaunya atau tidak

Karena aku baru bertemu dengannya pertama kali semalam, apa dia ini benar-benar orang baik atau tidak, aku belum tau

"maaf, aku terlalu lancang, ya?"Tanya pemuda itu sedikit merasa bersalah

Aku hanya memandangnya

'mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau aku memberitau namaku padanya, dia sepertinya orang yang baik'batinku yang menimba-nimba

"namaku Hinata"ucapku dengan pelan

-Naruto P.O.V-

Aku sedikit merasa bersalah dan gugup, mungkin aku terlalu lancang, ya?

Dia kan baru bertemu denganku semalam, dan mungkin dia pikir aku cowok yang tidak baik.

"Namaku Hinata"ujarnya pelan

Heh?

"Eh?"

"m-maaf, bisa kau ulangi?"tanyaku

"namaku Hinata"ujarnya lagi

Aku hanya memandangnya dengan diam, dan tatapan kaget

Dia memandangku dengan tatapan 'siapa-namamu?' seperti itu

Aku pun langsung tersadar

"N-Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"kataku yang memberi tau namaku

Lalu kami pun terdiam, tercipta suasana yang henting dan aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini

"kau mau menjenguk temanmu lagi?"Tanya Hinata

"i-iya"ujarku cepat

Lalu dia pun tersenyum

"kau memang pemuda yang sangat peduli dengan teman-temanmu, ya"ujarnya dengan tersenyum

DEG!

Aku merasakan kalau pipiku memanas

'Manis sekali..!'batinku yang melihat senyumannya

"oh, iya, kau pasien disini, kalau boleh tau kau sakit apa?"Tanyaku padanya

Dan kemudian aku melihat raut wajahnya yang tersenyum berubah menjadi sedih

Dan aku pun tersadar bahwa mungkin aku tidak boleh menanyakan tentang penyakitnya

"maaf…"ujarku

Dia hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"tidak apa-apa, kok"katanya dengan tersenyum tapi entah kenapa terdengar dengan nada sedih

"oh, iya, kau mau ikut denganku menjenguk temanku?"ajakku

Kulihat ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum

Lalu kami pun pergi keruangan Sasuke yang berada di kamar nomor 400

"Sasuke, aku masuk, ya"kataku lalu membuka pintu

"Yo, Sasuke, kau sudah tidak apa-apa, memangnya kau boleh main _gadget_? "Tanyaku yang heran karena ia bermain dengan _gadget_-nya

"berisik, Dobe! Lagian, aku cuman sedikit terkilir dibagian tangan, tidak apa-apa kalau hanya bermain _gadget_

Lalu ia pun melihat Hinata yang dibelakangku

"siapa dia?"Tanya Sasuke

"dia namanya Hinata"kataku yang memperkenalkan Hinata pada Sasuke

"Konnichiwa"ujar Hinata

"Konnichiwa"ujar Sasuke juga

"oh, iya, Sasuke, tentang gadis yang kau tolong itu, bagaimana keadaanya?"Tanyaku pada Sasuke

"dia tidak apa-apa, cuman luka ringan saja, katanya dia juga akan datang kesini dan mengucapkan tanda terima kasih"ujar Sasuke

BRAK

"m-maaf!"ujar seorang gadis berambut pink sakura pendek dengan baju berlengan sedikit pendek berwarna pink muda dan memakai rok berwarna merah

"Sakura-san..?"Tanya Hinata heran dan kaget saat melihat gadis yang bernama Sakura

"kau kenal dia, Hinata?"Tanyaku pada Hinata

Ia menangguk

"Hinata, kau kenapa disini?"Tanya Sakura heran dan sedikit kaget

"aku diajak menjenguk teman Naruto-kun"kata Hinata

"lalu Sakura-san sediri kenapa disini?"Tanya Hinata heran

"aku ingin mengucapkan permintaan maaf dan terima kasih pada pemuda yang menolongku, maaf sudah membuatmu terluka dan terima kasih sudah menolongku"ujar Sakura

"sudahlah, aku cuman tidak mau ada kecelakaan didepan mataku"ujar Sasuke yang tersenyum

Dan mereka tersenyum dan berbincang-bincang

"Naruto-kun, aku kembali keruanganku, ya"kata Hinata

"apa aku boleh keruanganmu?"Tanyaku

Dia mengangguk

"boleh"kata Hinata

Lalu aku dan Hinata pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada diruangan dan keruangan Hinata

Aku pun masuk keruangan Hinata, dan kulihat ruangannya bisa dibilang mewah dari kamar pasien yang lain, karena terdapat AC, Sofa, Meja makan, TV, dan fasilitias yang lainnya

"maaf, ya, aku tidak punya cemilan sekarang"ujar Hinata yang meminta maaf

"tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku sangat senang jika sudah diperbolehkan keruanganmu. Oh, iya, keluargamu tidak datang?"Tanyaku

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya

"tidak, mereka datang 1 minggu sekali, itu pun kalau mereka tidak sibuk"ujarnya pelan

"oh, iya, walau cuman sedikit, aku masih punya cemilan ini, silahkan dimakan"kata Hinata yang meletakkan 5 cemilan dan membuat teh untuk kami berdua

"biar aku saja yang membuatnya"kataku yang melihat Hinata yang membuat teh untuk aku dan Hinata

Setelah selesai membuat teh, aku berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata

"jadi, keluargamu hanya datang kesini 1 minggu"kataku

"iya. Karena keluargaku sangat sibuk, tapi aku sudah terbiasa, kok"kata Hinata

"hy, kalau tidak keberatan, apa aku boleh menjengukmu setiap hari?"Tanyaku

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan perkataanku

"setiap hari?"Tanya Hinata kaget dan sedikit tidak percaya

"ya, kalau kau mau"kataku

Lalu ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan mengangguk

-Normal P.O.V-

Setelah itu Hinata dan Naruto sering bersama, dan Naruto setiap hari mengunjungi Hinata dan juga tentunya mengunjungi Sasuke yang patah tulang

Dan sudah hampir setengah tahun sejak Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata, luka cedera Sasuke juga sudah sembuh dan teman-teman yang lain mulai dekat dengan Sakura dan Hinata

Hinata juga merasa sangat senang akan kedatangan teman-teman Naruto dan juga keluarga Hinata sangat senang akan itu.

Dan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata juga semakin dekat dan membuat ada rasa saling suka diantara mereka berdua

"Hinata, Ohayou!"kata Naruto yang datang mengunjungi Hinata

Tapi diruangan Hinata tidak ada disana

"Hinata…?"guman Naruto yang bingung karena Hinata tidak ada didalam ruangannya

TAP TAP TAP 

Lalu datang ayah Hinata yaitu Hiashi dan adik Hinata yaitu Hanabi dengan wajah sedih

"Ojii-san, mana Hinata?"Tanya Naruto yang heran

"Naruto…"

"Naruto-nii, sebenarnya, Hinata-Nee sedang diruang ICU"kata Hanabi

DEG

-Naruto P.O.V-

"Naruto-Nii,, sebenarnya Hinata-Nee sedang diruang ICU"ujar Hanabi

DEG

Aku kaget mendengarnya

"Hinata, diruang ICU?"ujarku pelan

Hiashi hanya mengangguk

"Kenapa bisa?!"tanyaku dengan kaget

"Kau tau kalau Hinata sedang sakit, kan? Apa dia pernah memberitaukan penyakitnya kepadamu?"Tanya Hiashi padaku

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat

"tidak dia tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku, dan saat waktu kutanya dia tampak sedih"kataku

Hiashi hanya menghela nafas

"sebenarnya Hinata terkena penyakit 'X'"ujar Hiashi

Penyakit 'X'?

"penyakit apa itu?"Tanyaku bingung

"penyakit baru yang tidak bisa diobati, penyakit yang belum terdeteksi"kata Hiashi

Jadi selama ini dia…

"Hinata…"

"dan ia di diagnose tidak akan hidup lama lagi"kata Hiashi

Tidak akan hidup lama?

"hiks… kata Dokter… hiks.. Hinata-Nee hanya akan bertahan sekitar 1 tahun lagi"ujar Hanabi yang menangis

1 tahun?!

"1 tahun?!"ujarku kaget dan shock

Hiashi hanya mengangguk

"kau tau, sebelum dia bertemu denganmu, ia gadis yang sudah menyerah akan kehidupannya dan hanya menunggu penyakit itu membawa nyawanya melayang. Tapi setelah ia bertemu denganmu, ia lambat laun mempunyai semangat untuk hidup dan ia bertarung melawan sakit yang dideritanya"kata Hiashi

Aku mengingat masa-masa denganku dan Hinata

Wajah tawa Hinata yang masih sangat kuingat

"…"

"kumohon, dia adalah gadis yang baik, dan kumohon, ini permintaan pribadiku, kumohon bahagiakan Hinata"kata Hiashi yang menundukkan kepalanya

Setelah itu aku pun melihat Hinata dari kaca ruang ICU

Hinata dengan peralatan medis yang ada didirinya

"Hinata…"gumanku pelan saat aku melihat Hinata

Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?

Aku hanya melihatnya tersenyum, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis

Bahkan membicarakan tentang penyakitnya

Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya?

-Normal P.O.V-

Sudah 1 minggu sejak Hinata diruang ICU

Dan mereka hanya bisa melihat dan berbicara dengan Hinata dibalik kaca

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hinata?"Tanya Kushina dengan khawatir

"Arigatou, Kushina-Baasan, tapi, aku sudah baik-baik saja"kata Hinata yang tersenyum

Memang keadaan Hinata sudah jauh lebih baik dari pada 1 minggu yang lalu

Dia tidak memakai peralatan medis yang lain, ia hanya memakai peralatan infus saja

"baiklah, kalau begitu Obaa-san dan yang lainnya pulang dulu, ya. Besok kita akan kembali lagi, jaga dirimu,ya, Hinata"kata Kushina lalu pergi dengan yang lainnya, meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang disana berdua

Hening menyelimuti antara Hinata dan Naruto

"nee, Hinata… tentang penyakitmu itu…"kata Naruto dengan pelan

Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan memandang Naruto dengan sedih

"sebenarnya aku tau hidupku tidak akan lama, karena aku tau penyakitku tidak bisa disembuhkan"kata Hinata

"dan aku selalu berpikir 'sampai kapan aku disini?' 'kenapa aku tidak cepat meninggal saja?' aku selalu berpikir seperti itu"kata Hinata

Naruto hanya memandang Hinata saja dalam diam

"tapi, setelah aku bertemu denganmu, aku sangat senang sekali, dan juga aku jadi memiliki semangat hidup lagi"kata Hinata

Naruto masih saja memandang Hinata

"awalnya aku merasa kau hanya kasihan padaku karena aku pasien disini, dan aku juga berpikir aku hanya dipermainkan oleh dirimu, tapi kau selalu bersamaku, membuatku tertawa, membuatku sangat senang, dan memberiku kenangan-kenangan yang sangat indah"kata Hinata

"Hinata…"ujar Naruto pelan

"bertemu denganmu denganmu sangat membuatku bahagia, walau aku tidak punya waktu lama untuk hidup, aku ingin melanjutkan hidupku tanpa penyesalan"kata Hinata

Naruto hanya sedih sekaligus senang mendengar perkataan Hinata

Ia sangat senang bahwa Hinata sangat bahagia bertemu denganya, tapi ia juga sedih jika mengingat bahwa hidup Hinata tidak lama lagi

"kau tau, Hinata. Bertemu denganmu mungkin adalah takdir yang sudah diatur, tapi aku tidak ingin menerima takdir jika nanti kau harus pergi"ujar Naruto

"Naruto-kun…"kata Hinata sedih

"aku juga tidak mau… jika berpisah denganmu…"kata Hinata yang menahan tangisannya

"aku juga tidak mau terus berada didalam penyakit ini! Aku masih ingin hidup! Aku ingin melihat dunia!"kata Hinata yang menangis

Naruto hanya memandang Hinata dengan sangat sedih

Ia sangat sedih melihat Hinata yang menangis

Menangis pertama kalinya dihadapan Naruto

"Hinata, kumohon jangan menangis"ujar Naruto dengan sedih

Ia menyentuh kaca yang dibaliknya ada Hinata yang sedang menangis

Naruto merasakan sakit didalam dadanya

Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sakit didanya, tapi ia tau bahwa rasa sakit yang dirasanya lebih dari Hinata yang merasakan sakit sejak lama.

_Sore kara no futari wa hitasura tawainai_

_Hanashi wo shitsuzuketa garasugoshi ni_

_Fureau koto nakutemo_

_Tashika ni fureatteta yo_

Sejak kejadian itu Naruto dan Hinata makin dekat, dan mereka tau bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan dipisahkan oleh maut, walau mereka tidak ingin menerima takdir itu.

Berbulan-bulan mereka lewati dengan kenangan-kenangan indah yang indah, dan sekarang Hinata sudah kembali keruangan yang dulu ia pakai

"nee, Hinata, kalau kau bisa sembuh…"kata Naruto

"kalau bisa sembuh….?"Tanya Hinata penasaran dengan kalimat Naruto

"menikah denganku, ya!"kata Naruto

"Eh?"

Kalimat Naruto membuat Hinata kaget dan tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum dan dan mengangguk

"iya!"kata Hinata dengan tersenyum

Sudah hampir 1 tahun lamanya sejak Naruto mengajak Hinata menikah

Dan mereka berdua sedang berada diruangan Hinata

Hinata yang terbaring lemah diatas kasur dengan Naruto disampingnya

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tersenyum namun ia terlihat sedih

Naruto sebenarnya ingin lari dari kenyataan ini

Ingin lari dari takdir yang akan memisahkan mereka berdua

"aku sebenarnya tidak mau menerima takdir ini"kata Naruto pelan

"kau tidak perlu lari dari takdir, Naruto-kun. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu kembali di masa yang berbeda"kata Hinata

Naruto hanya diam saja

"Naruto-kun, kau masih ingat saat kita bertemu?"Tanya Hinata

Naruto hanya mengangguk

"pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu itu, kupikir kau pemuda yang aneh, tapi kau ternyata sangat peduli dengan teman-temanmu, dan tanpa sadar aku sudah menyukaimu"kata Hinata

"dan aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena sudah membuatku tidak menyesal, Arigatou… Naruto-kun"kata Hinata tersenyum dan perlahan menutup matanya

"Hinata… Hinata…! Hinata….!"

-6 years after-

"Tou-san, Boruto-Nii mengambil boneka-ku!"adu seorang gadis kecil yang berambut Indingo

"Gak, kok, Tou-san! Aku tidak mengambil boneka-nya!"ujar anak cowok berambut pirang yang bernama Boruto

"sudahlah, Boruto-kun. Kembalikan bonekanya"kata seorang wanita berumur 26 tahun

"tapi, Okaa-san!"ucap Boruto dengan sedikit kesal

"Boruto-kun kan kakaknya, jadi harus mencontohkan hal yang benar untuk adiknya, kan?"Tanya wanita

"benar kata Hinata, Boruto. Kau sebagai kakak kan harus mencontohkan yang baik untuk Himawari"kata Naruto

"baiklah… maaf, ya, Himawari"kata Boruto yang mengembalikan bonekanya

"iya, gak apa-apa, kok, Onii-Chan"kata Himawari tersenyum

Lalu mereka berdua pun kembali bermain bersama ditaman dengan teman-temannya

"Himawari mirip denganmu, ya, Hinata"kata Naruto dengan tersenyum

"Boruto-kun juga sangat mirip denganmu, Naruto-kun…"kata Hinata

Naruto hanya tersenyum memandang Hinata

"kalau dipikir-pikir, kau pernah menyanyikan sebuah lagu, kan? Lagu apa?"Tanya Naruto

"aku tidak tau, tapi waktu kecil aku pernah mendengarnya, dan sampai sekarang aku suka dengan lagu ini"kata Hinata tersenyum

"hey, bisa kau nyanyikan lagi?"pinta Naruto

Hinata pun mengangguk dan mulai melantunkan lagu

"ketika mendengar lagu ini, aku jadi teringat saat kau hampir meninggal"kata Naruto

"benar juga, ya. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu juga, aku menyanyikan lagu ini dan berharap hari-hariku berubah"kata Hinata

"tapi aku takut dan kaget sekali saat kau waktu itu tiba-tiba hidup lagi"kata Naruto

"aku juga tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba aku hidup lagi, tapi aku seperti ditolong oleh Okaa-san"kata Hinata

"Okaa-san?"Tanya Naruto heran

Hinata hanya mengangguk

"sejak dulu Okaa-san ku juga terkena penyakit yang aneh juga, dan mungkin itu sebabnya aku terkena penyakit 'X', tapi, ia pernah berjanji padaku bahwa dia akan menolongku"kata Hinata

"pasti dia senang karena putrinya sudah sembuh dari penyakit 'X' itu"kata Naruto

Hinata hanya tersenyum juga dan beranggapan sama

Lalu mereka berdua bangkit dan pergi kearah Baruto dan Himawari sambil bergandengan tangan

_Sore kara no futari wa hitasura tawainai_

_Hanashi wo shitsuzuketa garasugoshi ni_

_Fureau koto nakutemo_

_Tashika ni fureatteta yo_

_Waratte Sugoshita_

_Kimi no saigo made_

'Naruto-kun, sampai kapanpun aku ingin terus bersamamu dan Himawari dan Boruto-kun, sampai kapanpun aku bisa terus tersenyum jika aku bersamamu. Terima kasih sudah mengubah hidupku, Naruto-kun'batin Hinata yang memandang Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari sambil tersenyum dengan lembut kearah mereka

"Okaa-san! Cepat! Cepat!"ujar Himawari dengan tersenyum

"Okaa-san, hari ini masak Ramen, ya!"ujar Boruto dengan senang

"ayo, Hinata!"kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata

Hinata dengan tersenyum manis dan menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dan berjalan maju bersama mereka

"Iya!"

LAST SMILE

-The End-


End file.
